New Power of Courage
by Arikashika5985
Summary: (Adventure 2) A brand new enemy targets Tai for the power of his courage crest. It's plan - to use the power of courage to destroy everything in sight. But... why can't this enemy do that already without the crest power? Read to find out (I know, summary sucks)
1. Ch 1 SOS

This is one of my first Digimon fanfics. I have a lot written, just have to type them out. Of course there are some I haven't finished yet.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this story

...

Ch. 1

**S.O.S**

With both worlds saved once again, the Digidestineds go about their lives. Playing soccer, studying for important tests, band practice and so on. However, six months after they just got back into their personal lives, the Digimon send an SOS to their human partners.

"Hm?" Tai wonders, leaning on the wall near a window in the hallway of his school during break. Taking his Digivice off his belt to look at the screen. "Agumon."

"Hey, Tai!" Matt hollers from the side, standing beside him with Sora.

"Hm?" Tai turns his head to the side to see them. "Matt. Sora. Did your…"

"Digivices go off with an SOS? Yes," Sora finishes his question.

"School's almost out. We'll head over to Izzy's afterwards," Matt says with a small smile before gazing down at Tai's left leg in a brace. "How's your leg, Tai?"

"Still can't run, yet," Tai replies, standing up straight yet doesn't put much pressure on his braced-up leg. "Honestly, if I go to the Digital World while my leg is still healing… I'd just be slowing the ones who do go, down if there's a reason to run."

"That may be true, but you know no one would ever think that way of you, Tai," Sora tells him honestly.

"Yeah. Plus, Garurumon can always give you a lift. Or Randramon could. I'm 100% sure Davis is going," Matt adds.

"Thanks Matt. Thanks Sora," Tai smiles before the bell rings. "Better get to class."

"Yeah. See you later, Tai," Matt says with a wave, walking off.

"Don't be reckless, Tai," Sora adds before heading off downstairs.

"Eh? Heh. Has that girl met me?" Tai chuckles lightly, limping off to class. "She's right though. I shouldn't be reckless until my leg is fully healed."

The moment school's out, the Digidestineds get an e-mail from Izzy.

~ Come to my place. I'm sure everyone got the SOS from the Digimon. Gennai wants to talk to everyone if possible. And Tai, take your time. I'm sure no one wants you to make that soccer injury worse by rushing over.

-Izzy ~

Matt and Sora walk with Tai towards their destination. Gazing up to see Kari, T.K., Cody, and Yolei just getting to the door. The door opens only a few seconds later to let them in.

"Hm? Guess I was right. Right, kids?" Mrs. Izumi asks, letting all the kids enter. "Something's going on in the Digital World again. So soon?"

"Mother, please relax. Something might be going on there. We're not sure yet. Getting an SOS from our Digimon friends, we can't ignore them," Izzy tells her calmly, coming over.

"I know, Izzy. It's a mother's job to worry about her only child. Just promise me all of you will be careful," Mrs. Izumi tells them.

"We promise," the kids nod before heading into Izzy's room.

"Where's Ken at?" Davis asks out of nowhere.

"Since he lives all the way in Tamachi, he'll meet us in the Digital World. He might be waiting for us already," Izzy explains, typing on his computer. Pulling up the Digital Gate as he turns towards everyone. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah, let's go already! I'm worried about Veemon!" Davis shouts, holding his D-3 to the computer screen. "Digiport open!" He goes into the Digital World as the others join him.

~In the Digital World~

Davis calls for Veemon like a broken record. They search for their Digimon friends through a dense forest they wound up in.

"Huh?" Tai glances to the left as he comes to a stop. "Was that a…"

"Hm? Hey, Tai. You okay?" Matt asks in concern.

"Uh, yeah. Just thought I saw something moving," Tai replies in an uneasy tone. "Better stay on guard."

"Right," Matt agrees with a nod, walking on. Calling for Gabumon as the others call for their friends. Izzy also calling for Gennai.

"Something is definitely wrong," he says in a warning tone. "Gennai's nowhere around. He told me he'd be waiting for us right where we arrived. Plus, our Digimon are nowhere in sight either."

"I don't like this. Agu- Wah!" Tai shouts, tripping over something, he falls into Matt. Grabbing his shoulder before he fell on his face.

"Whoa!" Matt shouts, losing his balance slightly.

"Sorry about that, Matt," Tai huffs softly.

"Don't worry about it, Tai. You okay?" Matt tells him, gazing over at his best friend.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Tai reassured him. "I know I didn't trip over my own feet." Turning around to see a pitch-black tree root or thick vine standing in the path. "That wasn't there when the others walked through."

"We better keep an eye out for more," Matt suggests.

"Now that color's unusual for roots or vines," Izzy says, examining it. "Even for this world. We better get out of this forest."

"I agree," Yolei shivers before hearing her D-terminal beep. Taking it out of her pocket to see an e-mail from Ken. "Now that's a huge relief."

"What is?" Cody asks curiously.

"Ken found our Digimon. They're okay, thank goodness," Yolei replies in a sigh of relief. "They're currently trying to find us like we are them. I'm gonna tell him where we are. Hopefully they can help us out of this creepy forest." She types a reply e-mail to Ken.

"Awesome, Ken!" Davis shouts happily, coming over to her. "I can breathe a bit easier now. Knowing Veemon's okay."

"Yeah. Now, let's find a way out of this forest. It's giving me the creeps," Mimi shivers, hugging her arms. They turn around to go back the way they came. Walking for hours, it seemed before they had to stop for a break.

"Gr, this is taking forever! How are we supposed to get out of here?!" Davis complains plopping down in the dark grass.

"Any ideas, Izzy?" Joe asks, going over to Tai. "That was more walking than you've done in a week. Right, Tai?"

"Yeah. Right around here hurts a bit after that hike," Tai groans lightly, pointing to his shin as Izzy gets on his laptop.

"Hm. Cody, Yolei. I need your help to figure this out," Izzy calls as they go over to him.

"I don't have anything cold with me. Might've melted by now if I did," Joe says softly.

"Don't worry about it, Joe," Tai smiles to him. "I'm sure I just need to rest it a while."

"Right." As they rest right there, Izzy couldn't come up with a solution. Neither could Cody or Yolei for that matter.

"Sorry guys. I can't figure out this area," Izzy tells them in defeat.

"One way or another, we'll figure it out. Don't let it get you down, Izzy," T.K. tells him, sitting next to Tai and Kari.

As Matt walk around with Joe to check on the others, the ground around them shakes violently. Everyone grabs onto the closest person to them. After a while, the sudden shaking subsides.

"Ah. Is everybody okay?" Matt asks, looking around at the others.

"That was scary," Mimi says in a shiver.

"That never happened before, unless a Digimon was nearby causing it," Izzy points out. Everyone else says they were alright. Yet he didn't hear from three which got him worried. Gazing at the tree his best friend was leaning against no longer there. No sigh of Tai, Kari, or T.K.

"Not good. Tai!" Matt calls, going over to the hole now in that spot. "T.K.! Kari! Guys, where are you?!" Getting no response from either of them, he gets more worried.

"Okay. We need a plan before we head down there," Sora says, worry in her voice.

"Right," Matt agrees, turning towards the others. "First, any word from Ken?"

"Let me see," Yolei takes a look at her D-terminal again. "Yeah. He says 'Just ran into Gennai. The forest you guys are in is the reason for the SOS. Gennai equipped something to my D-3. I'll explain about that later. We're coming in now, sit tight if possible. Ken.' Okay, so Ken's searching for us with our Digimon now in this forest."

"That makes the plan easier to make," Matt says. "Joe, Sora, Izzy and I will go down this hole and find the others. The rest of you, wait here for Ken. Yolei, tell him the current situation. Once he gets here with our Digimon friends, a couple of you come down and stay together."

"You got it, Matt," everyone nods in agreement. The four older kids begin the climb down the steep hole.

~At the bottom~

T.K. stirs a bit, pushing himself up from the hard rock. Rubbing his head with a groan, "What was that?" Looking around before gazing down to see that he and Kari were on top of Tai. "Oh no. Kari, Tai! Wake up!" Lightly shaking them to receive a groan.

Kari opens her eyes with a groan, "What happened?" Rubbing her head before recalling. "Tai!" Gazing down to see her brother wincing a little painfully. "Tai?"

"Ah," Tai groans, propping himself up slightly on his elbow. "You two okay?"

"I'm fine," Kari tells him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah. Me too," T.K. nods gazing down at Tai's leg. "Tai. Your brace is wrecked."

"Better the brace than my back," Tai tells him with a smile, finally able to sit up. "Gr." He grabs his right arm suddenly.

"Yeah, but you're still hurt," T.K. tells him in worry.

"I'll be fine. It's not broken. I'm sure the others will find us. We should stay right here," Tai tells them.

"Right," the two young kids nod as they lean Tai against the rock face. Waiting for the others as Tai removes his busted-up brace from his leg. After a short time of waiting, they hear Matt's voice from above. "T.K.! Tai! Kari! You down there?!"

"Heh. Good ol' Matt," Tai sighs in relief to hear his voice.

"We're here, Matt!" T.K. hollers up.

"Is anyone hurt?!" Joe calls.

"Maybe a bruised arm, but that's it!" Tai hollers up before glancing behind his sister and T.K. "What the?" Something is suddenly shot at them as Tai sharply stands up and shields his sister and his best friend's brother. Getting behind them in an instant as he shoves them down, shouting, "T.K.! Kari! Get down!" Whatever was shot at them hits his left arm close to his shoulder. "Ah!"

"Tai!" T.K. and Kari turn around in time to see a vine wrap around Tai's ankle. Yanking him to the ground before dragging him away.

"No! Tai!" Kari shouts, running after him. "Tai!"

"Kari!" Tai shouts back, clutching onto a tree before he got any farther away. "Ah!"

"Tai, hold on!" Kari calls, grabbing onto her brother's arm.

"T.K.!" Matt hollers, making it to the bottom.

"Matt! This weird vine or root thing just dragged Tai that way!" T.K. shouts, tears falling from his eyes.

"Let's hurry!" Sora says rushing off in the direction T.K. said.

"Right," Matt nods as they hurry after Sora. Soon hearing Kari's voice shouting. "I won't let you go, Tai!"

"I'm losing my grip! Gr, Ah!" Tai shouts as the vine pulls on him harder. More wrapping around him. "Ah! Kari!" Their grips slip as Kari falls backwards and her brother vanishing from her sight.

"Kari!" T.K. stops to help her while his brother continues running ahead.

"Tai!" Matt shouts seeing his friend clutch onto a tree branch. "Tai!"

"Ah! Matt!" Tai shouts as another vine wraps around his arm tightly. "Ah! Agumon!" His grip doesn't hold for long. He doesn't get dragged very far either as Matt clutches his friend's wrist while also planting his feet in place.

"I got you, Tai!" Matt grunts out.

"Ah! Matt!" Tai grabs ahold of his wrist as well. Soon; Sora, Izzy, Joe, T.K., and Kari show up. All grabbing onto Tai, "We're not letting go, no matter what!"

"G-Guys!" Tai smiles in a huff. Struggling to hang on as some familiar voices came in the area.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!" All those attacks hit the vines. Some releasing their hold and some not.

"Lightning Paw!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Super Shocker!" Gomamon bites the last vine off Tai's leg as he colloids into the others with a thud.

"Tai!" Agumon shouts, rushing over to him once he got off the others, clutching his left arm tightly.

"Agumon," Tai smiles, wincing painfully.

"We better go before more show up," Gatomon tells them as Kari takes off one of her long gloves and wraps it around her brother's wounded arm.

"Right. Let's go! Gabumon!" Matt calls, helping Tai stand up.

"On it," Gabumon nods as a light engulfs him. "Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon."

"Come on guys! Hurry!" Davis shouts next to XVeemon.

"Matt, get on with Tai," Garurumon says bending down to let them on his back.

"Piyomon!" Sora shouts as her Digimon partner digivolves to Birdramon. "Everyone on Birdramon!" Without any hesitation, everyone got on Birdramon while Davis got on XVeemon's shoulder. The other Digimon that could fly, did as well as blasting vines coming at Garurumon.

"What's with these vines?!" Davis asks as XVeemon V-lasers a bunch.

"No clue, Davis! Just keep them off our backs!" Matt hollers, hanging onto his cringing friend.

They make it to the cliff they came down as they jump or fly up it. Back to the others, not wasting time with questions they follow Ken. Riding their friends as fast as they could out of the forest. The vines still coming at Garurumon for some reason.

_Those vines? _Izzy thought, watching them come close to latching onto Tai's ankle before getting hit with an attack. _They're after Tai! But why? _

"Almost there, guys!" Ken shouts, gazing at his D-3. "Stingmon, up ahead! We have to make sure everyone makes it out first!"

"Right, Ken!" Stingmon nods coming to a stop as Ken holds his D-3 up as a light, shines from it.

"Go through! Hurry!" Ken shouts to them. Without question, Garurumon jumps through the light first.

_Hm? _Izzy wonders, noticing the vines retreating once Garurumon, Matt and Tai were on the other side. He makes mental notes as everyone else goes through the light. Ken and Stingmon going last, joining the others outside the weird dark forest.

"That was… freaky," Mimi takes deep breaths.

"Ken. Do you know where Gennai is?" Izzy asks, walking over to him.

"Well, yes and no, honestly. He told me 'once you've found the others and get them out of the forest. Head to the hill ahead of you. A transport bubble will bring all of you to my location' then he vanished," Ken explains.

"A transport bubble?" Izzy wonders.

"We better hurry! Tai's burning up!" Matt shouts lightly with a hand on his friend's forehead. Tai's breathing became heavy which worries his friends. They follow Ken to the hill. Standing on top as the campion Digimon go back to their rookie stages. Matt supporting Tai with Joe as the bubble shows up.

Engulfing them before they vanish from the hill. Reappearing in a house far from the dark forest. Izzy looks around, "Wait. This is Gennai's place," he verifies.

"Correct Izzy. I'm relieved Ken found all of you," Gennai says, coming into view.

"Gennai, we need a bed or something for Tai to rest in," Joe pipes in before anything else was able to be said.

"Oh. Of course. Right this way," Gennai nods, leading them to a different room with a bed across the room. Matt lays his friend in the bed after removing his jacket and shirt so Joe could inspect the wound on his arm closer.

"I've never seen this before," Joe gasps, seeing the gash on Tai's arm not even bleeding but all black instead. He cleans it up before binding it in gauze. Taking a look at his other arm to see a bad bruise appearing around the same spot. "Yeah. Bruised arm, alright."

"Hm? T.K.?" Matt wonders, seeing his little brother crying. "What is it, T.K.?" He stands up, walking over to T.K. who buries his face in his brother's chest. "Whoa! Easy T.K.," Matt says softly, wrapping his arms around him.

"T-Tai got hurt protecting me and Kari!" T.K. sobs, gripping Matt's shirt.

"Tai's as stubborn as they come, T.K. He'll be alright," Matt tells him softly.

"Though, I'd say Tai's small fractures are now a bit worse," Joe says, lightly moving Tai's left leg. He digs around in his bag. "I can split it for now but he needs to see a more experienced doctor."

"Right. What the heck was with those vines, anyway?" Sora asks, placing a cold rag on Tai's forehead.

"No clue yet, but it seemed like they were after Tai. They didn't go after anyone else," Izzy says with a finger on his chin.

"Small fractures? What happened?" Agumon asks in concern staying by Tai's side.

"It was last weeks soccer game," Matt explains as Gennai comes in the room with some drinks.

~flashback~

The soccer game takes a break for a while. Tai and his teammates taking a towel to their sweaty faces.

"Looking good out there, Tai," Matt smiles, walking over to him with the others.

"Matt… guys," Tai huffs with a smile. He grabs his water bottle for a drink.

"That striker you're up against… something just doesn't seem right," Davis says in an uneasy tone.

"Yeah. No kidding, Davis. So far, it's a tied game. The second half will decide the winner," Tai agrees.

"Be careful out there, Tai," Kari tells her brother.

"I will," Tai smiles, lightly patting her head.

"Kamiya!" calls his coach. Tai goes to him to hear the strategy for the second half. His friends go back to their seats in the stands.

"Ken would've enjoyed this, but he did promise his mom that he'd help her clean their apartment today," Cody says with a smile.

"Yeah. This match is intense," Yolei nods.

For a while, both teams' strikers sit out to rest. With three minutes left in the game, the strikers enter the game. Both teams not giving an inch. With seconds left, Tai gets ready to score the winning goal when the other team's striker slides in. Kicking the ball also tripping Tai in the process.

"Whoa!" Tai shouts. Before he lands on the ground, the striker smacks his foot hard against Tai's left shin. Causing him to let out a yelp as he curls up a bit on the ground.

"Hey! That's a foul!" Davis yells from the stands. Matt rushes on the field to his friend clutching his shin, wincing.

"Tai!" he shouts, kneeling down beside him. Both coaches rush over to them. "Tai, talk to me."

"That was unexpected," Tai groans, pushing himself up. Matt helps him sit up as Tai's coach examines his leg.

"Geez. That red already?" gasps his coach.

"How many times have you promised to stop inflicting injuries on the other team?!" the other team's coach scolds the striker. "I have no choice but to kick you off the team. This can't continue."

"Fine. Whatever," the striker says, unamused as he walks away.

"Can you stand, Kamiya?" Tai's coach asks.

"Yeah," Tai nods, getting to his feet. Taking one step, however, pain shoots through his left leg. Causing him to fall over with a small yelp of pain.

"Tai!" Matt gasps, catching him in time.

"Okay. Stand yes, walk… no. Thanks Matt," Tai groans out.

"We better get you to a doctor," says one of Tai's teammates. Helping Matt support him as they make their way towards the stairs.

"Tai!" Kari shouts, running to him with tears in her eyes.

"Kari. Hey, calm down," Tai tells her softly. "It may not be as bad as it feels."

"Right," Kari nods.

At a clinic, about twenty minutes later, Kari waits in the lobby with her friends. Matt and Joe in the room with Tai and Tai's coach. Joe assisting the doctors since he's still studying to be one. Taking x-rays of Tai's shin while Matt helps him stand.

"Okay. Head back to the room and rest. We'll be in, in a few minutes," the doctor tells them.

"Alright," Matt nods, helping his friend back to the room. Setting him on the bed while he took one of the chairs.

"I can just picture the look on my mom's face once she gets the news about this," Tai sighs. "That guy didn't hold back with that sudden kick."

"No one was expecting that," Matt says, with his arms crossed. Joe comes in the room moments later with the doctor and two others.

"Tai!" they call in worry, going straight to the bed.

"Mom! Dad!" Tai blinks slightly.

"We came as soon as your coach called us," his dad tells him.

"It's a good thing you came when you did, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. We have the x-rays ready to view," the doctor tells them as Joe hooks the x-ray pictures to the light strip to view them clearly. Tai's coach comes in the room before the doctor starts explaining.

"From what you've told me before we took the x-rays, you're lucky this injury isn't worse," the doctor tells them.

"There are a few small fractures right where the red is on your shin, Tai," Joe takes over. "Some above and below as well according to the x-rays. Luckily it wasn't a full break. But it'll still take a couple weeks to heal."

"So, no running or putting a lot of pressure on that leg," the doctor tells him. "Just so it won't get worse in doing that." He fills out a prescription sheet. "Take these for a week. Put ice on it when you need to."

"And for now, Tai," Joe hooks Tai's leg up in a cast boot. "You'll need to keep this on until the doctor says you can take it off. At night, you can switch it with a brace."

"Alright. Thanks," Tai nods.

"Thank you, doctor," Tai's parents sigh.

~end flashback~

"That was mean of that guy," Patamon growls.

"No joke," Matt nods as T.K. finally calms down.

"Since that forest appeared, Digimon have been getting sick all over," Gennai informs them. "Your Digimon partners are fine now, thanks to Ken running into me when he did."

"What do you mean 'they're fine now'?" Davis asks.

"After I sent Yolei that first e-mail that I found them… twenty minutes or so later is when I noticed," Ken says softly, trying to hold back his tears. "T.K. I'm sorry for not informing you when I first noticed. Patamon asked me not to tell you about it. He didn't want you to worry."

"Don't worry about it, Ken. All's forgiven," T.K. smiles to him.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, Ken," Davis places a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Instead of me not wanting T.K. to worry, we all made Ken super worried in your place," Patamon informs them, now sitting on T.K.'s head. "I felt sick first and Ken let me ride on his head just like this."

"Then I felt like coughing up fifty hairballs that were stuck. I didn't want to stop walking but I couldn't take another step," Gatomon tells them. "Ken carried me and Wormmon who caught it next."

"I didn't want to leave any of them behind. Eventually, all of them caught it," Ken explains, looking up at the others. "Not paying attention to where I was walking, I bumped into Gennai. Falling on my back after that, I kind of panicked. Thinking Patamon and the others got hurt."

"I'd imagine T.K.'s face with that much worry after a fall like that for Patamon and the others," Gennai takes over. "Thanks to Azulongmon letting me take one of his orbs to create a vaccine for the Digimon, that's how they are strong now and able to enter that forest."

"What was with that light from Ken's D-3?" Cody asks curiously.

"Ah, yes," Gennai clears his throat. "That's the only way to get out of that forest. It doubles as a GPS in there as well. Only thing is, whoever's shinning the light to get out has to go through last or it'll close for the others. Please; Cody, Yolei, T.K., Davis, Kari. Hold up your D-3s." They do so as Gennai holds up his hands to them. Five beams of light enter their D-3s. "Now, you five have that power as well. This forest is a mystery indeed. Let's talk in the other room. Tai needs to rest."

"Right," the others nod.

"I'd like to stay with my brother," Kari says, sitting down next to the bed.

"Of course," Gennai nods. As the others head out of the room, something unexpected happens. The moment Ken turns towards the door, a pain suddenly shoots through the back of his neck. "Ah!" he shouts, dropping to his knees while clutching his neck.

"Ken!" Davis shouts in worry, dropping down next to him.

"Seems like the Dark Spore inside his body is reacting to something," Gennai says with a finger on his chin. "Hurry."

"Right," Davis nods, helping his friend into the other room. The sudden pain slowly decreases to a small ache. "Ken. Dude, you okay?"

"I… think so, Davis," Ken replies, lightly rubbing the back of his neck. "That's never happened before."

"When that spore first entered your body, you were in so much pain, Ken," Wormmon tells him.

"Right," Ken nods.

"Though, I still can't figure out why those vines targeted Tai," Izzy says with his finger on his chin. "I don't get it. Yeah, us original kids made him our leader for a few reasons, but that can't be the reason."

"Maybe we should explore that forest more," Davis says as everyone stares at him. "Leaving Tai home, of course. Split up in teams to check different parts of it."

"That's actually not a bad idea, Davis," Cody says with a small smile.

"First, I'd recommend getting Tai home. Come back tomorrow after you've all rested up," Gennai tells them. "You can use the port in my garden."

"Thank you so much, Gennai. Matt," Izzy says, glancing over at Matt already at the room doorway.

"One step ahead of you, Izzy," Matt says going in. "How is he, Kari?"

"You can ask him yourself. He's awake," Kari smiles happily.

"Tai?" Matt asks, coming over to the bed.

"I'll live," Tai says softly, his eyes half open. "I heard the conversation. Mom's going to flip."

"Yeah. She will," Kari nods, her smile stays.

"Let's get home," Matt smiles softly, helping his friend up and out to the others waiting in the garden.

...

Hope you liked this first chapter.

Please review


	2. Ch 2 Hospital fun?

I really hope you guys like this story so far. I know, a lot of talking. Heheh

...

Ch. 2

**Hospital Fun?**

~Back in the Real World~

Arriving back in Izzy's room, the kids hurry to the other room. "Mom!" Izzy shouts as his mother shows up ahead of them.

"What is it, Izzy? Did something happen?" she asks.

"We need to get Tai to a doctor ASAP," Izzy tells her in a rushed voice.

_Now that's strange _Joe thought looking at the gash on Tai's arm now bleeding through the bandage. _It bleeds here yet didn't in the Digital World?_

"Oh my!" Mrs. Izumi gasps, grabbing her car keys. "In the car, boys!"

"There's only room in mom's car for four. Five including the driver," Izzy informs his friends.

"Alright. Matt, you and me in the back seat with Tai," Joe says out of nowhere, wrapping a towel around Tai's bleeding arm.

"I'm coming too," Kari tells them, going to the car with the others.

"I believe he needs a hospital. I'll take him to the nearest one," Mrs. Izumi tells them, starting the engine.

"Right. Please hurry and be careful," Izzy says as she drives off once the four kids are buckled in. "Hm. You guys better inform your parents about this."

"Oh. That's right. I promised my mom I'd call her if I didn't return home through the gate at our place. I don't want her to worry like she did back then," Ken recalls.

"The phone's inside in the kitchen. Go ahead Ken," Izzy nods.

"Thanks," Ken smiles, heading inside. Calling his mother while the others wait. After everyone informs their parents about what's going on, they run to the hospital.

~At the hospital~

Matt tries to comfort Kari the best he could. Letting her cry in his chest as he lightly rubs her back.

"Yes. That's right, Mrs. Kamiya," Mrs. Izumi nods, talking on the phone. "Something's going on in the Digital World again. The kids went in to check it out. I'm sure Matt can explain more… of course. See you soon." She hangs up before heading over to the kids. "Kari, your parents are on their way here." Kari only nods, trying to calm down.

After a half hour or so, Joe comes down to the lobby. "I have good news guys," he says with a smile. Matt and Kari instantly turn their gaze at him as he continues. "Tai doesn't need any kind of surgery. They did have to reset his leg though. That gash is stitched up and he's resting now."

"That's a relief," Matt sighs.

"That's my stubborn brother for you," Kari smiles happily as a couple comes in. "Mom! Dad!" She goes to them as her mother hugs her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Izumi. For taking care of my kids," Mrs. Kamiya smiles softly.

"Not a problem," Mrs. Izumi smiles back. Matt explains what he could about their encounter in the Digital World before Kari takes over.

"That quake happened so suddenly and there wasn't even a Digimon nearby," Kari explains. "Once the ground gave out, Tai protected me and T.K. from getting injured on the way down. A bruised right arm is all he got from that. He noticed something before we did. Tai's leg only got worse when he swiftly got behind us. Taking a hit in his left arm."

"He's resting now with everything patched up. I can take you to his room," Joe informs them.

"He can have visitors already?" asks Izzy in a huff. Entering the lobby space with the others out of breath.

"Yup," Joe nods, leading the way to Tai's hospital room. Heading inside the room to see Tai flipping through channels on the TV.

"Hey, Tai," Matt calls softly.

"There's nothing on," Tai complains before smiling towards the others. "Until you guys figure out that creepy forest, even when I get fully healed, I'll stay out of the Digital World until you guys give the okay."

"That's a wise choice, Mr. Reckless," Sora lightly giggles.

"Honestly," Tai begins, gazing down slightly. "If I let Kari get really hurt when I could do something… I wouldn't forgive myself. Also, if I let T.K. get really hurt… I don't think I could face Matt after that. Even though we are good friends and all."

"Still haven't forgiven yourself from last time. Have you, son?" Tai's dad asks softly.

"Not fully," Tai replies. "Oh! That reminds me." He grabs his Digivice from the small basket on the nightstand. "Could one of you hang onto this for me? Just in case."

"Good idea, Tai. We wouldn't want you getting temped right now," T.K. nods as his brother takes his friend's Digivice. A doctor soon comes in the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya?"

"Yes?"

"I need a word with you," the doctor says, going in the hallway. Once the Kamiya's were in the hallway with him, he starts talking again. "Just to be sure of a few things, we'll keep him here for three days at least. That gash on his arm isn't normal."

"Actually," Tai lightly grabs his arm just below the bandage. "That blast or whatever it was felt oddly familiar."

"What do you mean, Tai?" Mimi asks curiously.

"It's… a bit hard to explain. I don't recall when or if something happened. It just felt familiar for some reason," Tai explains.

"We'll keep you updated on what we find out," Davis tells him with determination in his eyes. Wanting to get this forest figured out as soon as possible.

"I would hope so, Davis," Tai tells him with his eyes shut. Opening them the moment he recalled something. "Oh. That reminds me. A few of my teammates in soccer are Digidestineds, too. Don't believe he gave his name but Hiroki was the one who helped Matt get me off the field last week. They could help out after they know the situation."

"Right. Hm?" Izzy nods before hearing a D-terminal beep three times.

"That's mine," Tai says, taking his D-terminal out of the basket. Opening it to see three unread e-mails. "Well. Speak of the Devimon. It's them."

"What did they say?" Matt asks curiously.

"Yuki Tsumina says 'Hey, I just got contacted by Gennai and my partner Digimon Dorumon. Tell me you're okay, Tai. You didn't really overdo it, did you?' Heh, he can be a real worrywart when it comes to friends," Tai chuckles lightly. "Hiroki Kanabara says 'What's the deal with those vines I heard about from Gennai? Seriously! This Dark Forest place has to go! I won't do anything without a battle plan. Herissmon taught me that. I'll wait to hear from you, Tai'."  
"Herissmon?" Izzy wonders.

"I met their Digimon partners a few times. Still got that Digimon Analyzer, Izzy?" Tai asks, opening the last e-mail.

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Izzy snaps his fingers. "But I left my laptop at home."

"There's no rush, Izzy," Tai says, reading the last e-mail. "Hm. Sho Ishimori has a point."

"What'd he say?" Kari asks.

"'I'm sure Yuki and Hiroki heard from Gennai too about that Dark Forest suddenly appearing in the Digital World. Also, about what happened to you in there as well. Yeah I'm ticked, but I'm more curious as to why those vines or whatever went for you and no one else. Now, this is only a theory… something might've happened in your past to have you be targeted like that. Tapirmon might be able to help you recall if needed Tai. Just say the word.' So, Gennai told them about this and maybe others," Tai sighs softly. "Do you guys mind if I give them your e-mails?"

"Go ahead," his friends nod as the doctor comes back in with Tai's parents.

"Okay, so three days just to be sure he doesn't have any kind of complication?" Mrs. Kamiya asks, just to be sure she heard the doctor right.

"That's correct, Mrs. Kamiya," the doctor nods. "We will allow you to bring your son some food from home. Just be sure to check in with the front desk if you do."

"Alright. Thank you so much, doctor," Mrs. Kamiya nods, going over to her son in the hospital bed. "I'll come by tomorrow before work, Tai. Don't stay up late or overdo it again."

"Alright, mom," Tai nods.

"I better get home before it gets any later," Ken says, looking at the clock in the room. "I'll see you later, everyone."

"Feel free to call anytime, Ken. If anything comes to mind that may help us out," Izzy informs him.

"Alright," Ken nods, leaving the hospital to go home.

"We should head home too. We all still have school. Except Tai until he gets discharged," Joe informs the others.

"Right. See you later, Tai," Sora says with a smile.

"I can take three of you home," Mrs. Izumi says.

"We can take the rest," Mr. Kamiya also says.

"Thank you very much," the kids smile, bowing to them as they heading out of the room and the hospital. A while later, once all the kids were home – none of them could sleep. Not right away anyway.

Ken paces around his room, thinking with a hand on the back of his neck. "Hm… that's just a theory, but it maybe worth a try," he says, grabbing his phone. Calling Izzy's place to tell him his theory.

_"Yes?" Izzy asks picking up._

"Sorry to call this late, Izzy. I might've figured something out. Though, it's only a theory," Ken tells him.

_"No worries, Ken. My parents can't sleep and I can't either. What's your theory?"_

"Well. It has to do with the Dark Spore in me and Tai's wound. Maybe. No one was in between me or Tai so the spore had a clear view of him."

_"Hm. I see. It's worth testing, but I would recommend someone going with you just in case."_

"As much as it scares me to find out if this theory is right or not… it may help. May I ask you to run this theory by Tai, please? There's something I'd like to look into tomorrow."

_"Sure thing, Ken."_

"Thanks Izzy."

_"Anytime. Talk to you later."_

"Yeah. Bye."

At the hospital, Tai couldn't sleep at all. He tried but for some reason he couldn't. _This is bugging me way too much _he thought, grabbing his D-terminal. Typing an e-mail to Sho.

~Sorry for e-mailing this late, Sho. Think you could get Gennai to send Tapirmon to our world? This whole thing is keeping me awake. No matter how hard I try to sleep, I just can't. Tai~ He sends that and didn't have to wait until morning for a reply.

~I can't sleep either, Tai. So, it's all good. I can contact Gennai within the next few minutes and come by for a visit after school tomorrow. Yuki and Hiroki may come along too. Sho~

~Perfect. Thanks Sho. See you tomorrow~

~Anytime, Captain. See you tomorrow~

With that, Tai finally falls asleep.

~Next day~

Tai's mom comes in the hospital. Checking in with the food she brought at the front desk before heading to her son's hospital room. Once there, she finds him still sleeping. "I guess he just couldn't sleep last night. Like Kari," she sighs softly, placing the food on the nightstand before lightly moving her son's hair.

"Mm," Tai groans lightly, opening his eyes. "Mom?"

"Kari couldn't sleep last night either," his mom smiles softly. "I'll be back after I get done with work. Breakfast is on the nightstand for you."

"Thanks mom," Tai smiles before falling back asleep. Mrs. Kamiya heads out to work.

~At the Middle School~

Matt yawns on his way to class. "Man, I couldn't sleep at all."

"Neither could I," Sora yawns, stretching slightly.

"I guess that's been going around," says a guy carrying a soccer bag. "Matt and Sora, right?"

"Hm?" they wonder, looking back to see one of Tai's soccer teammates. His short blue hair sticking out among the students in the hallway. "I'm sorry. What's your name again?" Sora says, rubbing her eyes.

"No worries. Sho Ishimori, nice to meet you," he smiles. "I'm planning on visiting Tai after school. Hiroki and Yuki are coming as well." He explains about the e-mail chat he had with Tai last night. "I also have a small surprise for him too." He opens his soccer bag to let the other two have a look inside.

"Greetings. I'm Tapirmon," greets the tapir-like Digimon.

"Is school out yet, Sho?" asks the little pink head next to Tapirmon.

"Three more hours, Koromon," Sho tells him.

"Koromon," Matt says tiredly.

"There's no telling what might happen. Better safe than sorry, right? I'd rather not take a chance with Tai's safety," Koromon tells them.

"Good idea," Matt nods as the bell rings. "See you later, Sho."

"See you later, Matt. Sora," Sho waves, zipping his bag back up but leaves it slightly open.

Once school is out, the Digidestined kids run off towards the hospital. It takes a while for them to get there on foot. Once there, they head up to Tai's room in time to hear him say, "Yeah that is an interesting theory, Izzy. It is worth a test."

"He's looking into something today, so it probably won't be until tomorrow or the next day," Izzy tells him.

"Are we interrupting?" Yuki asks coming in, swatting his head to the left to get his long black bangs out of his eyes.

"Not at all," Tai and Izzy tells them with a smile.

"Hm? How'd your cheek get red?" Sho asks, noticing Tai's left cheek a bit red.

"Oh. Heheh," Izzy chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, let's just say before Izzy got here, the phone rang," Tai explains, pointing to the phone in the room. "Answering it turned out to be a mistake. I didn't say anything but whoever called started talking right away. A really creepy and dark voice."

"I came in just to see Tai completely frozen with the phone inches from his ear," Izzy takes over. "I heard a creepy cackle once I got closer. Snatched the receiver from Tai and hung it up, but he was still frozen. Shaking him wasn't working as I thought 'what would Matt do?' Well, he'd punch him. I didn't want to hit him, but nothing else was working. I only slapped him."

"Which was all I needed to wake up, apparently," Tai smiles before playfully glaring at Izzy. "And you slap harder than you let on, Izzy." Izzy chuckles as Sho starts talking.

"Then it's another good thing I brought a surprise," Sho says, unzipping his bag as Koromon jumps out and into Tai's arms.

"Tai!" he shouts in worry.

"Koromon!" Tai smiles happily. "Hm? Actually. That voice on the phone was familiar too. Sora, you recall a couple months ago? That little accident we had?"

"Yeah. I remember," Sora nods. "We were talking like we normally do sometimes. Then you suddenly froze up with a terrified expression. You tripped over something and landed right on me. Freaking out and backing away when you realized where your hand landed."

"It took a punch from me to get him to stop freaking out so bad," Matt adds. "What was it that you were saying, Tai?"

"Aside from apologizing like crazy… 'Matt's going to kill me if Sora doesn't'," Tai sighs softly. "The reason why I froze up that time… I heard that voice. Don't know where it was coming from. Honestly, I don't even know why I froze up. I've heard creepy voices before."

"Maybe it was something it said," Hiroki says with a finger on his chin. "Do you remember what it said, Tai?"

"Hm… 'Finally found the original owner of the Crest of Courage. I have no use for the Original crest of Love. Once everything's in place, I'll be coming for you' then it cackled before I fell on Sora," Tai tells them with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Now that's troubling," Matt says in a warning tone. "Besides the cackling, was anything said before that, Tai? From the phone call."

"'I know it's you Courage. That little encounter in my forest was supposed to go differently. At least I got to mark you again. Catch you soon'," Tai shivers. "You know, now that I think about it. That creepy voice reminded me of Myotismon, Apocolamon, and Diaboromon."

"Now that's a bad combination," Izzy says in an uneasy tone. "Wait. 'Mark you again'? What's that mean?"

"Not sure exactly," Tai says, lightly grabbing his bandaged arm.

"This is where I come in. Right?" Tapirmon asks, poking his head out of Sho's soccer bag.

"Right. If anyone can help me recall the first time, it's your deep sleep trance," Tai nods. "But before that, I need to use the restroom." He pulls the blanket to the side before shifting his legs off the side of bed. His left leg in a cast, "Only thing is… I'm still not allowed to use crutches."

"Yeah, might pop your stitches if you did," Joe informs him. "One of us can help you or I could get the wheelchair."

"I think I'd rather have Matt's help," Tai sighs, standing up on his good leg.

"Not a problem," Matt says, helping his friend to the bathroom. While they wait for Tai to come back, Izzy opens his laptop. Typing away as an e-mail shows up on the screen.

"Hm?" he wonders, opening the e-mail to see a map of some kind with only a little bit of it lit up. "Well I'll be. Those GPS things Gennai uploaded into the D-3s also records the area of that forest the D-3 owner has been. Ken is amazing to have that figured out. Davis, T.K., Yolei and Cody are with him exploring a bit. Haven't found anything yet, but having a map will help."

"Awesome," Hiroki smiles with determination in his eyes.

"Kari," Tai calls, coming out of the bathroom with Matt's help.

"Yeah, Tai?" Kari asks, turning towards her brother.

"Mind calling mom and ask her if she remembers if I got hurt when I was younger? I was going to ask her this morning but I ended up falling back asleep before she left," Tai asks back.

"Yeah. I can do that," Kari nods with a smile, going to the phone.

"So, how does this 'deep sleep trance' work?" Matt asks, placing Tai on the edge of the bed.

"To put it simply," Sho explains. "Tapirmon puts you in a deep sleep. He'll bring memories from maybe when you were two or three years old to the surface. The trance part basically allows you to walk through those memories. Tapirmon will also be with you inside your memories. It's an easier way for him to wake you up."

"Alright then," Matt nods as Tai lays down in the bed.

"Okay, Tapirmon. Let's see if we can find any clues," Tai says, his eyes giving off determination.

"I'll be right here beside you, Tai," Koromon tells him.

"Thanks Koromon," Tai smiles as Tapirmon's sleeping smoke lightly falls on the bed. Putting Tai to sleep while the others sit down in chairs or the edge of the bed. Kari talking with her mother on the phone.

"Moonlight Daycare? Never heard of that place, mom," Kari says in a questionable tone.

_"After that incident, we decided to keep your brother home. At the time, you were still just a baby. True I could've kept your brother at home with us at that time… but he was getting a bit too rambunctious for me to handle while also taking care of you. I also didn't want him to be clingy towards me. However, I turned clingy to him after the incident. He wouldn't remember what happened unless he somehow goes through his sub-consciousness," Mrs. Kamiya explains. "Do you kids think it's related somehow?"_

"Somehow yes, mom," Kari tells her. "Tai's going through his sub-consciousness right now. There are a lot of things we need to figure out, mom,"

_"Right. I'll run home after work and find those pictures the doctors took. I'll be there around dinner time," Mrs. Kamiya tells her daughter._

"Right, see you soon, mom," Kari says hanging up. Turning to the others, "Does anyone know about the Moonlight Daycare?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea what that place is," Matt says with a shrug. The others saying the same thing as Tai suddenly jolts awake huffing heavily with a shout.

"Ah!" the others shout, all turning towards their sweating friend.

"What happened, Tai?" Yuki asks worriedly, coming over to the bed.

"I… completely forgot… about that… daycare," Tai huffs hard, placing a hand over his eye.

"Here, Tai," Izzy says, coming over with a cup of water.

"Thanks… Izzy," Tai huffs, taking the cup and takes a drink. Huffing more trying to catch his breath. Once he did, he began talking again. "Three-years-old, yeah I wouldn't have remembered much of anything at that age. Playing outside by the sandbox, creepy cackle 'You'll do nicely'. Something shot out of the ground." He places a finger a bit below his right knee and pulls it up to his thigh. "Only on the left leg not the right. Everything went dark at that moment. Thought I was out for only a day or two but it turned out to be three months. Almost as if I dreamed the whole thing. The wound was gone too. Man."

"'You'll do nicely'? I don't like the sound of that," Hiroki shivers slightly.

Dinner time comes around as Mrs. Kamiya comes in the room to see all the kids. "Good evening, kids," she smiles.

"Good evening, Mrs. Kamiya," the kids greet her, stepping aside so she could walk over to the bed.

"Did you eat, Tai?" she asks, sitting down in the chair closest to the bed.

"Yeah and dad brought me lunch. He took the empty rice bowl," Tai nods.

"Right. I found the pictures from that time," she places a bag of food on the floor before going through her other bag. Taking out a letter envelope as she hands it to her son. "No one knew what could've caused that wound. No one has ever seen it before. It took almost two full months to heal." Tai opens the envelope and takes out the pictures.

"Joe, come here. Take a look at these," Tai says, staring at the pictures of his first 'blast' wound. Joe comes over and looks at the pictures.

"Man. Only difference in the two wounds that I can see is the length," Joe verifies, gazing over at his friend. "Let's change that bandage, Tai." He goes over to the counter, cleaning his hands before slipping on a pair of plastic gloves. "For now, I'm only permitted to change bandages without supervision."

"Right," Tai smiles softly, gazing at his arm to see blood staining the bandages. "The stitches are small and close together, right?"

"Yeah," Joe says, carefully taking the bandages off his friend's arm. Revealing the stitches as Joe first cleans the blood before wrapping fresh bandages around them. "With the stitches this close together, it shouldn't be bleeding this much. Definitely not a normal wound."

"Mom. Is that daycare still around?" Tai asks, now facing his mother.

"Abandoned since that day, but yes," Mrs. Kamiya replies, giving her son the dinner she made him.

"Thanks mom," Tai smiles as he eats. Later that night, Tai e-mails Ken.

~So this theory about your spore and my wound, it's worth a test~

He didn't have to wait long. Ken replies back within two minutes.

~I think it'd be best to test it when you're discharged. Maybe at your place~

~Sounds like a plan, Ken. Did you and the others find anything in that forest? ~

~Unfortunately, no. Just more trees and the vine weren't moving at all. Some small cliffs as well. What we've explored so far should be on Izzy's laptop~

~Right. He got your e-mail about that. Anyway, I'll see you later, Ken. Get some rest~

~I will. You get some rest too~ With that, they fall asleep. Koromon asleep under Tai's arm.

...

Please review


	3. Ch 3 Home Meeting

Hope you enjoy

...

Ch. 3

**Home Meeting**

Days go by before Tai is finally able to go home. His parents were able to get that day off to bring him home and get some more info from the doctor.

"Until the gash on his arm is healed, he shouldn't lift anything heavy or put pressure on it," the doctor explains to the Kamiyas. A nurse does a final check of Tai's vitals. "As much as I'd like to say that bruise is getting better… it's not for the moment. The slightest pressure on that resulted in pain when we tested him on one crutch yesterday. So, I'd recommend him using a wheelchair until that leg is fully healed. He'll need to be helped up and down stairs until then too. For the gash itself…"

"It's almost the same as the first bad gash he got. I believe we understand that part," Mr. Kamiya says.

"Good. Here are his discharge papers and have a nice day. Take care," the doctor tells them, handing Mrs. Kamiya the discharge papers as Tai gets in the wheelchair the nurse brought in. He places Koromon on his lap as the doctor mentions a couple more things. "The chair can fold up for easy transport. The wheels should be easy to turn so I can allow you to wheel yourself around only for a half hour. Rest your arms for a while before moving again."

"Understood. Thank you," Tai nods, placing his hands on the wheels before making them turn. Turning towards the basket on the nightstand, he collects his things before going with is parents to the elevator.

In the car, Tai e-mails the others. ~Finally heading home. Does anyone have time to come over for a meeting? Tai~

~I'll be right over. Matt~

~Count on me to be there, Tai. Izzy~

~I know it's important we figure things out as soon as possible, but I've got to help my mom today. Sorry, Tai. Sora~

~Don't worry about it Sora. Tai~

~I'll be right over. Davis~

~It'll take me a while to get there. But I'm in. Ken~

~I'll be there. Yolei~

~I'm on my way, Tai. T.K.~

~Sorry, I have kendo practice with Grandpa today. Cody~

~I'm currently in Kyoto. Won't be back for another week. Sorry. Don't push yourself. Mimi~

~I'm there, Tai. Sho~

~On my way. Yuki~

~On my way with speed, Tai. Hiroki~

~Kari, we're getting a lot of company in a bit. Tai~

~Alright, big brother. Kari~

Once to their apartment building, Mr. Kamiya carries his son and Koromon to their apartment. Mrs. Kamiya carries the wheelchair folded up. She unlocks the door and opens it. Letting her boys in before she goes in.

Mr. Kamiya takes his son in his room where the others are waiting. He places him on the bottom bunk before leaving the room.

"You might want to evolve, Koromon," T.K. tells him. "On my way over, I noticed one of those vines, but it wasn't solid as of yet."

"Right," Koromon nods as Matt gives Tai his Digivice. Koromon digivolves to Agumon as Tai gives his Digivice back to Matt.

"I take it I'll be on the bottom bunk until I'm healed, Kari," Tai says, looking over at his sister.

"Yeah," Kari nods with a smile.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Davis asks, looking around.

"Everyone that could come. Though, we're still waiting on Ken," Tai answers. "Izzy, the map of that forest."

"Right," Izzy nods, opening his laptop as he brings up the map. Turning it around to show everyone. "The highlighted areas are the places already explored. Every blue path leads to a cliff or slight hill. Right here," he points to a red area on the screen. "Is where the ground opened up the first time we all went."

"Also, we arrived outside that forest instead of inside it when Davis, Cody, Yolei and I went in to explore it," T.K. adds with a finger on his chin. "I wonder… maybe we ended up inside that forest the first time because Tai came with us."

"Make sense," Yuki nods. "This new enemy is after Tai so it'd make sense whoever it is, is trying to get him as close as possible for him to snag."

"Why me, is what I'd like to know," Tai says as Ken comes in the room a moment later. "Ready to test your theory, Ken?"

"Yeah. First; Davis, T.K, Kari… block me from Tai, please," Ken tells then as they line up in between the two. "Stay there until I tell you to move."

"Ken. This is scaring me," Davis tells him as Ken turns around so his back is now facing them.

"I'm scared to find out too, Davis. But it might tell us something," Ken tells him. Izzy stands beside him as he tells the three to move aside. Sure enough, pain shot through the back of Ken's neck.

"Ken!" Davis softly calls in worry.

"Hold on, Davis. Look at that," Izzy says, point at something flashing red on Ken's neck.

"Now that's freaky," Davis gasps.

"No… kidding," Tai winces suddenly.

"Tai?" Agumon asks in worry as his human partner takes off the bandage covering his stitches.

"That's not good either," Hiroki says, seeing Tai's wound actually pulsating like Ken's neck. The others block the two as Ken turns around to face them.

"Both pulsating like that… just by facing each other, it's weird," Yuki says in a warning tone. "Ken, how did you get that Dark Spore?"

"That's still fuzzy, honestly," Ken says looking at the wooden floor. "All I do remember is Wormmon and I went in the Digi-desert, about two years ago. Fought something and that's that."

"Wormmon might recall," Davis speaks up.

"That or we could try the Digimon Analyzer. Every Digimon you've encountered is in you Digivice. Gennai upgraded the analyzer so it can fit the D-3s."

"Alright," Ken nods, handing his D-3 to Izzy as he plugs it into his computer. While those two go through the Digimon Ken has encountered, the others start talking again.

"That daycare might have some answers," Tai says, gazing at the ceiling. "I know I should be resting, but I don't want to be dead weight until I'm healed. While you guys try finding things out in that forest, I can try finding some clues here."

"Good point. But there's no way I'll let you look into things; like going to that daycare alone," Matt tells him sternly.

"Same here," Hiroki nods.

"I wouldn't attempt anything like investigating alone," Tai tells them.

"I wouldn't let you," Agumon tells him.

"Right," Tai nods with a smile.

"I suggest going there in five days, Tai," Izzy tells him. "Rest up before any kind of investigation."

"You got it, Izzy," Tai agrees, as his mom comes in with some snacks. They inform her about their plan. Reluctantly, she agrees to take them there.

"Also, the only Digimon that I'm finding in this list of Digimon Ken encountered that might be the culprit to his spore, would be Millenniummon," Izzy tells them, staring at the info on the Digimon.

"Millenniummon?" Davis wonders coming over to Izzy to see the picture on his computer. "Whoa. That guy looks nasty."

Soon, they pick the teams on who goes where in five days. A simple decision. Sora, Izzy, Cody, Matt, Hiroki, Sho and Joe go with Tai to the daycare. While the others investigate the forest more. The phone suddenly rings as Mrs. Kamiya answers it. "Matt, it's your dad," she calls.

"Thanks," Matt says, going to the phone. "Dad?" He says once Mrs. Kamiya gives him the receiver.

_"__I have the wire-tap and recorder you asked for, Matt," his dad tells him._

"Thanks a lot, dad," Matt says again, filling him on their plan.

_"__Hm? The abandoned daycare? Some people say that place is haunted. Be extra careful, Matt."_

"I will. We will." They talk a little longer before hanging up. Going back in the room, he explains about the recorder.

"Good idea, Matt," Tai says with a nod. "Since Sora didn't hear that voice that time, and Izzy heard the cackle on the phone… if that voice says something while we're at the daycare, getting it on tape may help too."

"Yeah. Which means, the wire-tap will be on you, Tai. Since you're the only one who can hear it without a phone needed," Matt tells him.

"Right," Tai nods.

"We'll meet outside the apartment building in five days," Izzy tells them. Everyone agrees as some head home for the night. Matt and Sho stay the night at Tai's. Feeling something might happen if they left him. Even though they knew Agumon is with him, they just didn't want to chance something happening in the night.

_Courage. I will find a way to get you_

"Hm?" Tai slowly wakes up in the night. "What was…"

_Wake up and come to me. Join me in my forest. Well actually, it'll work better if you're healed up anyway_

"Huh?!" Tai sits up sharply, looking around his room to see nothing but his friends asleep on the floor. "Geez."

"Tai? You okay?" Agumon asks softly.

"If getting woken up by that voice is 'okay' then I'm fine, Agumon," Tai answers, placing a hand on his forehead. "Demanding crap that won't ever happen."

"That's not a good thing to be woken up by," Matt sits up as he gazes at his friend.

"Uh," Tai looks towards him. "Did I wake you, Matt?"

"Nah. Well, actually yeah. But don't worry about it, Tai. So, that voice again?" Matt says.

"It must be in my head or something. There's nothing in here that it could come from," Tai rubs his head a bit before getting an idea. "Wait a minute." He gets out of bed, carefully making his way to the computer in the room.

"Tai?" Matt wonders, going to the computer with him.

"Yeah, computer's off," Tai verifies, sitting in the chair. "Hm?" He hears some soft static coming from the speakers. "Do you hear that Matt?"

"Static? Yeah. Are the speakers on?"

"Hm. Everything should be off," Tai says, checking the volume on the speakers. "Huh?"

_Get back to bed already, Courage!_

"Now that's just great," Tai sarcastically says, placing a hand on his head. "'Get back to bed already Courage'. Will he take his own demand and sleep for a million years?"

"You didn't freeze up this time," Matt points out.

"That's a good thing, right?" Agumon asks.

"Yeah. Honestly, I'd rather not get punched just to unfreeze like Izzy had to slap me in the hospital," Tai sighs.

"Anyway, we should get back to bed," Matt says.

"You're right," Tai agrees, carefully making his way back to his bed. "I'll try not to wake you up again."

"Don't worry about it. You might wake up Sho next time," Matt jokes with a grin.

"Yeah. I just might," Tai grins back. Both falling back to sleep til morning.

...

Chapter 4 will be coming along soon-ish. Once I finish typing it out

Please review


End file.
